A Hundred And Thirty Scenes More?
by ohgodbomer
Summary: Ezria and Lucian Fanfic celebrating the 100th Episode! Enjoy :)


_**A Hundred And Thirty Scenes More? **_

* * *

><p><strong><br>A/N: Okay so after the amazing episode and everyone needing an Ezria Fanfic I decided to write it. Its a little bit different than the usual one-shots because its both Lucian and Ezria. The Italic part you'll see is the Ezria scene and instead of doing it Lucian POV as most of them are when they are based on filming I did it on Ezria's POV. It may sound strange but well lets hope it has turned out better than my lame explanation hahaha I have actually never written a like long sex scene so if its wierd... Im not convinced with this but well here you go! **

**IAN'S POV**

I walked into set the next morning leaving my things in my dressing room as I got called into hair and make-up. I was more nervous than ever and I couldn't blame the two big-size coffees I had already drank. My palms were sweaty and slightly shaking. It had been more than two months since Lucy and I had kissed on set and it was driving me crazy. Crazy to the point of having nights without sleep thinking how perfectly our lips molded with each other and how good it felt. But then I also though about how I would never have that if we weren't filming. The thought of it made me feel sick.

I reached the room and went inside thanking that Lucy wasn't here. For some reason I knew that having her around before the scene would just make me more nervous and knowing all my history of slipping up on ustreams and on twitter the last thing I wanted to do was to mess things up even more. After being a good twenty minutes siting on a chair getting prepared for the scene I was finally done. Just when I was finished Marlene stepped inside.

"Morning Ian" she said.

"Good morning" I said giving her a smile while putting my phone, which I had been playing on for the past half an hour, on my pocket.

"You and Lucy are going first, the rest of the scenes were already done yesterday so we want to finish Ezra's and Aria's now" she said.

"Thats okay" I said. It was not okay. My nerves were increasing as seconds passed. I couldn't even remember the few lines I had to say before the 'action' part. I needed to calm down "Have you seen Lucy?" I asked.

"She's ready and waiting in her dressing room, I was going to get her but actually if you could call her on your way there, I still have to check the cameras" I nodded as she walked away and I made my way to Lucy's dressing room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Lucy was opening it and stepping aside for me to come in.

"Morning goose" I said as I stepped inside. I was tempted to give her a kiss on the check but decided against it. As Marlene had said she was already dressed with her character's clothes and even though she wasn't wearing a dress or heals she still looked so beautiful.

"Good morning" she said as she tried to mess up my hair but failed miserably as I stepped back. She pouted as she took her phone out of her pocket and sat down.

"You know, you're to small too mess up my hair even if I hadn't stepped back" I said teasing her. She left her phone on the table next to her and looked at me defiantly as she stood up.

"You want to bet Harding?" She asked.

"Actually I would love too" I said making her smirk. "But Marlene wants us first so we have to get going" She nodded and tried to reach for my hair again failing once more. I chuckled as I heard her sigh when she walked past me.

I closed the door to her dressing room and caught up with her as we made our way to where we were filming. I threw my arm around her shoulder and her hand went around my waist. Suddenly I felt all my nerves go away. It was Lucy, we had done this more than once, I had nothing to worry about, I told myself. A few minutes later we arrived on set, everything was ready and we were given the last instructions of where and what we had to do.

"Everything clear?" Asked Marlene. Lucy and I both nodded. "Okay so, Action" she yelled.

_It had been a few weeks now since everything that had happened that awful night in New York. Ezra was much better and could now walk properly without any help. But Aria, she was a different story. There was no way that her friends could make her understand it was her or Shana. As much as they tried to distract her it was all she could think about. She was falling deep into a spiral which was becoming self-consuming. Aria herself had discovered that the only one that could make her feel a little bit better was Ezra._

_Wether she liked it or not she found herself knocking on his door telling him everything that happened. It was strange and uncomfortable at first to be back in the place where so much had happened including her telling him she never wanted to see him again. Yet, after all, she found herself in front of the familiar apartment she used to call home once again, this time with Key Lime Pie on her hands._

_She was about to get out her spare key which she didn't know why she had kept it when she saw it wasn't locked. She opened the door and stepped inside meeting Ezra on the kitchen. "Hey" she said closing the door behind her and pointing at it. "Look I know there's no more A but you should seriously still lock your door"_

_Aria walked inside handing him the box which carried the pie. "You stopped at Paula's" he said surprised taking the box._

_"Yeah" she said as she opened one of the drawers getting out two spoons. "Its key lime"_

_"Why pie?" He asked knowing there had to be a reason behind it._

_"Why not pie?" She said joining him on the table where he had say down seconds before. After a few seconds when he took out the pie from the box and placed it in front of them she talked again. "Jenna's alone now, she is all alone and she is blaming herself, I just want to tell her that she should blame me."_

_She sighed as she took the spoon having a piece of pie leaving a little bit on her lip. "You should both be blaming Shana she was the one holding the gun remember" said Ezra. When he turned around and saw Aria's lip, without thinking, he reached out and carefully cleaned it with his finger which he licked afterwards._

_They both stared at each other after this gesture that sure brought back so many memories. Ezra looked down knowing he had just made Aria uncomfortable. On the other hand, she run her fingers through her lips where his had been a few seconds earlier already missing the contact. She didn't want to feel this way, so in need of him. As he told her a few days ago, he had realized that as much as he tried maybe them being together again might not ever happen, and he had to be okay with that. Well, after this nights with him, Aria had realized that no matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could be away from him, he was part of her, she needed him and she had to be okay with it and fight past their issues._

_A few seconds later when they had both recovered from the uncomfortableness she talked again. "Ali... She always though that Jenna was manipulating Shana, I think that Jenna actually loved her"_

_"Aria, you have to stop beating yourself up for this" he said. He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so confused... He wish he could take all the guilt away and make it disappear. Aria being happy and carefree, thats all he wanted._

_"I don't know how I'm gonna get past it" she said shaking her head._

_Ezra sighed as he closed his eyes for a second before standing up. He pulled up the right side of his t-shirt revealing the recent scar from the gun-shot. The scar that he had stared at thousands of times when he was looking at the mirror was, for him, the love he felt for Aria. With time it would cure and finally be barely visible but it would always be there. That was what he though of his love for her, maybe in a few years they weren't together anymore, but she would always have a piece of his heart._

_"Do you see this?" He said still standing in front of her. "This is what she did to me. Shana wasn't playing a game"_

_He let his shirt down and as soon as the scar was not visible any more and reached carefully for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up again. He knew how she was feeling. She blamed herself for this too and seeing the scar just made it worse. "Im so sorry" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Her hands caressed the piece of skin as if she could feel all the hurt it had cause him and when she couldn't stand it anymore she looked up at him._

_Ezra knew he was risking it, but seeing Aria so broken hurt more than the gun-shot itself. He held her arms pulling her up so that she was standing too, chest to chest, as he looked into her eyes letting her know without words how he felt. In that moment of silence before he spoke the only thing that could be heard were their heavy breathings. "I don't want to hear you say you're sorry again" he whispered._

_And then slowly, carefully and hoping there was still some part in Aria that believed they could still go back to the start, he leaned down and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back with much more passion than he expected as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer until there was no more space between them. They kept walking backwards until the back of her legs hit the counter. Ezra picked her up groaning at the sudden use of strength and place her on top their mouths never leaving each other._

_He lips traveled up her neck leaving marks on every spot where he sucked. She couldn't help but moan as he sucked on her sensible spot on the side of her neck and she threw back her head in pleasure. Ezra's hand were everywhere on her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. He had missed her so much. He still couldn't believe he had been minutes away from not seeing her ever again. Aria allowing him to do this once again was something he wanted to treasure, as if he wanted to remember every part of her with details._

_She reached for the hem of his shirt pulling it up as her hands traveled all the way up and down his bare back. He kissed her lips once more and then he was the one taking of her shirt. He couldn't help but pull back and stare at the beauty he had in front of him in just her bra. God, he loved her, he thought. Aria blushed as she always did when it came to him._

_He kissed her back fiercely and their hips followed their own pace. Once again he kissed her neck this time going further down. He cupped her breast with his hands teasing her and making her groan. All her moans were music to his ears, knowing he could still make Aria feel this way. He picked her up and he let her down her body grinding down on his as this happened. The both pulled back their hands working on the rest of the clothes that they still had on._

_Before they knew it they were laying on the bed. Ezra was on top of her as he sucked on each of her breasts. Aria's hands were tangled in his hair unable to control herself with him any longer. They had both wanted this for so long, they needed to be with each other and now that they could they were planning on enjoying every bit of it._

_As soon as Ezra's lips traveled back to hers she took the opportunity to roll over on top of him carefully. Her hands went down his chest until they reached his hard on teasing him. Her hips kept grinding on him making groan in pleasure. He flinched for a second with one of Aria's movements which made her stop moving her hips worried she wasn't being careful enough._

_"Does that hurt?" She asked._

_"I can handle it" he breath out as he saw Aria lifting herself up slightly before finally going down on him, their bodies soon starting to move, perfectly synchronized. The only thing that could be heard the rest of the night was their moan of pleasure. _

"And cut" yelled Marlene after a few hours of filming. "That was the good one guys"

Lucy rolled to the side as we both sat up on the bed. Soon we were handed a bathrobe each so we could wear.

"Guys we are going to finish the last scene and the we are going to have some champagne with the rest of the group so you are free to stay." Said Marlene we both nodded and then we made our way to our dressing rooms that were in the same direction.

"That went pretty good" I told her once we were out the set.

"Its always a pleasure to make out with Mr. Harding" she said looking at me smirking.

"Of course it is don't even doubt it!"  
>I said looking at her. "Not everyone has the chance to kiss this perfect lips" I said joking which made us both to laugh.<p>

"Well Mr. Perfect Lips be more careful the next time because I don't want hickey on my neck specially from you" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Yeah sorry about that I got carried away" I told her chuckling.

"Trust me I know you did you hands went lower than they should have" she answered giving me a wink.

"Okay now that didn't happen" I said with a shocked expression on my face. She just giggle and took hold of my hand as we kept walking.

"So, are you staying?" I asked Lucy hoping I could spend some more time with her. She nodded and I gave her a sweet smile. The scene had been perfect, with each kiss I felt like I was falling even more for her if that was even possible. "No Joel tonight?" I asked when we reached her dressing room.

"Joel and I broke up" she said while she fidgeted with the end of the rope tied to her waist. I instantly pulled he in for a hug. She hugged me back after a few seconds and the I pulled back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it was mutual you know distance and work" she said. When she looked into my eyes I knew she wanted to say something else. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "And there may be another guy" she whispered.

I felt like she had punch me right in the stomach but I couldn't do anything. I forced a smile. "That's good" I said. "Well I'm going to get changed, um, see you later"

I walked away and as soon as I got inside of my dressing room I let myself fall onto the couch. I couldn't blame Lucy for liking other guys. It was all my fault, I had always been too much of a coward to let her know how I felt. It had happened before, and she always ended up with a new guy, and I was always the one to pick her up. I had always been so good to her, and if I could only have a chance to prove that I could make her happy I sure wouldn't let it pass by.

I had to have fallen asleep because when I woke up an hour had passed by. I stoop up getting changed quickly. I was going to tell her how I felt no matter what the consequences were. I couldn't live hiding it from her any longer.

I grabbed all my stuff and headed towards the lunch room where everyone was supposed to meet up. All the crew and members were talking to each other and enjoying the evening but the one person I wanted to talk to I couldn't see. "Hey girls have you seen Lucy?" I asked Shay and Ash the were talking about some clothing magazine.

"She's outside she said she needed some fresh air" the said not even looking at me to engrossed in what they were doing. I nodded and grabbed two glasses and a half-full bottle of champagne. I headed out side and soon saw Lucy sitting on one of the benched singing quietly to one of her songs. I had grown accustomed to Country music and it was all I listened to now a days.

"Hey there" I told her taking a seat next to her. She looked at me and smiled as I handed her a glass. I filled up both of our glasses and left the bottle one one side.

"How many scene do you think we have done together? A hundred?" She asked.

"Probably more" I told her thinking about all the kisses we had shared. "Maybe a hundred and thirty" I said laughing.

"Okay then" she said raising her glass. "To a hundred and thirty more scenes together"

"Cheers" I said before taking a sip of my glass. I stood the looking at the dark blue sky for a moment before staring at Lucy. "Who's the other guy?" I asked whispering.

"Well" she said turning around to look look at me. "Its this tall handsome guy. I think I had done about a hundred and thirty scenes with him. And I have realized that I have been in love with him since the first one we filmed, much to my dismiss." My mouth dropped open when those words came out of her mouth. Was she being serious? It look liked it.

"Why is it much to your dismiss?" I asked moving closer.

"Because sometimes feelings are not returned" she said looking down and leaving her empty glass on the floor. I moved closed to her and took hold of one of her hands.

"And what if they are?" I whispered slowly. She finally looked up at me her eyes filled with hope, confusion and happiness. And then slowly we both started moving towards each other closing the gap between us.

I had always though that kissing Lucy was something that nothing in the world could make me feel better, but kissing her out of set, where no one was going to yell 'cut' was something I hadn't imagined.

"You do have perfect lips" she whispered giggling.

"Well they are all yours now" I said cupping her checks and kissing her once more.

"A hundred and thirty scenes more?" She asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait until we have a kissing scene" i told her smirking.

"You don't have to" she said between kisses.

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer**


End file.
